Gao Mikado
'Gao Mikado '(未門 芽王 Mikado Gaō) is the primary protagonist in the anime adaptation of Future Card Buddyfight. His buddy monster is Drum Bunker Dragon, nicknamed "Drum". He is voiced by Marie Mizuno (Japanese) and Patricia Bacchus (English). Appearance Gao wears indigo sweatpants with a yellow stripe going along the side. He also wears a black and indigo jacket with a red-orange (sun design) undershirt. His hair is red in the front and black in the back. He wears a torn student cap adorned with a sun ornament. This may be a Refrence to Jojo's Bizarre Adventure's Jotaro Kujo Personality Gao has always been a nice kid, although he may not look it. His mother teaches him Mikado-style Aiki-jujutsu at the family dojo. He is a 6th-year student in Aibo Academy's elementary division. Gao strongly admired his older brother Yota Mikado, he was a big fan of Yota's comic, the "Mighty Sun Fighter" (”太陽番長” Taiyou Banchō, lit. Sun Banchō), and tries to be the Mighty Sun Fighter himself. he will not turn his back on those in need. This is shown when he saves Kiri Hyoryu from three bullies. When he first started studying the Mikado style, he enjoyed winning a lot, that caused him to start becoming obsesed with winning at all costs, so much that he stopped caring about his opponents and accidentally hurt one. Gao struggles with shame and guilt over this, so he avoids caring about winning or losing when Buddyfighting, and fears over becoming obsesed with winning again, as shown when he beat Rouga in one turn out of anger. Gao seems to have a strong bond with his friends and it takes something major for him to be truly angry at them as while he constantly argues with Baku over things they are like small arguments, but when Gao learned Noboru was moving to another country after their match in the ABC ended made him very angry because Noboru hadn't told him, this caused him to be mad at Noboru during their entire match in the ABC cup. Anime Biography After drawing a Buddy Rare card during class, Gao received a Core Deck Case from Tasuku Ryuenji. Gao then challenges the Junior High officer to a Buddyfight despite not having any previous experience. Gao manages to beat Tasuku despite everyone underestimating him, after the fight Tasuku calls Gao his rival and gives him Gargantua Punisher!!. The next day Gao meets Tetsuya Kurodake, whom he challenges to a fight hoping for Tetsuya to be his practice tuner. Gao wins using Gargantua Punisher!!, and becomes friends with Tetsuya. The next day Kiri Hyoryu is transfered Gao, after classes Gao takes Kiri to Castle store so the Castle Store Manager can teach him Buddyfighting. Gao tutors and supports Kiri during his practice fight against the castle store manager, helping him win. Gao's class goes on a trip to the Photon Metal mines, but the trip was going to be cancelled due to Wolf attacking the mine to steal Photon Metal, but Gao and his friends don't realize it due to Hitotaba Neginoyama not answering the phone call stating the trip was cancelled. Gao runs into the mines and finds Wolf, who has the ability to make cards become real, and watches Tasuku face Wolf using Future Force. Rouga Aragami attempts to challenge Gao to a fight in order to attract Tasuku's attention, but Gao rejects the challenge due to Rouga's attitude reminding him about his former attitude, but accepts after Rouga savagely beats Tetsuya and calling Tetsuya a bait. During the fight Gao doesn't fight as he usually does, despite winning in one turn, he played too aggresively. After the fight Gao remembers about his obssesion with winning and tries to apologize to Rouga, only to find out Rouga left the school, Gao feels guilty over it, but Hitotaba tells Gao he shouldn't blame himself over it and should try becoming friends with Rouga. When hearing about the ABC Cup he asks Baku and Kuguru to be on his team as his Deck Builder and Analyst, however when Gao suggests their team name be "Team Might Sun Fighters" he and Baku get into an argument and Gao decides to build his deck himself. Kuguru has him watch Baku make Tetsuya a new deck and after watching Tetsuya beat Noboru in a buddyfight apologizes with Kuguru suggesting they call their team "Team Fusée de Soleil" which Baku and Gao agree with. During the qualifying match of the ABC Cup Gao narrowly avoids being defeated, Baku and Kuguru soon find Gao's main weakness is he often leaves his center open and rework his deck to add Thunder Knights, Halberd Dragon and give it synergy, but Gao refuses to use it as the deck goes against his style. When he deck is stolen by Jin Magatsu, Halberd Dragon makes him realize that his monsters are his friends and always willing to help him. Gao beats Jin using Halberd Dragon's ablities, however he soon learns Jin and Baku staged the whole event to get Gao to use his new deck. In the first round of the ABC Cup, Gao is chosen to fight against Suzuha Amanosuzu as his first opponent. Suzuha's Magic World deck gives him trouble due to her combo cards, her item card Gunrod, Bechstein which lets her attack Gao even when both centers are occupied and her Great Spell, My Grandfather Clock that lets Suzuha get 2 turns in a row. He is ultimately victorious but is unaware Suzuha has developed a crush on him. Before the second match of round 1 he finds the Seifukai surrounding Zanya Kisaragi, after Totsuo Doai clears the misunderstanding Gao is asked if he would like to be a Seifukai when he enters Middle School, but Gao declines prefering to stay the Mighty Sun Fighter. During Zanya and Totsuo's match he had a good feeling what Zanya was planning and realized Totsuo was walking into a trap, something that confused Drum and made him think about the words Totsuo's buddy told him earlier. During the semi-finals Gao is chosen to fight Noboru, but he learns from Noboru's parents he was moving to another country after the match. Gao felt furious during the entire match with Noboru due to this and only once Gao ended the match with Gargantua Punisher!! did Noboru realize Gao had found out. Its also revealed Gao transfered to Aibo Academy 3 years ago and always seemed to be alone until Noboru and his friends asked them to play Dodgeball with them to his surprise and joy. Gallery Gao & Drum (Preview).png|Gao and Drum in the first preview Gao's Eng Profile.png|Gao's English Profile Gao's profile.png|Gao's Japanese Profile Gao body.png|A full view fo Gao Tamura_Gao01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura_Gao02.jpg|Countdown illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura_GaoConcept01.jpg|Concept art by Mitsuhisa Tamura Tamura_Gao&Baku&Drum01.jpg|Commerative illustration by Mitsuhisa Tamura Kenmotsu-Gao01.png|Drawn by 剣持ちよ Mighty sun fighter transition.png|Gao in the process of becoming the mighty sun fighter Buddyfight Records Category:Character Category:Dragon World User